Heroes Coalition Zero
by XP4Universe
Summary: A Special Chapter


The story starts with Darren Cross walking towards a street post in the middle of the sidewalks as a slow music began to play which was then followed by a singing voice.

 _Your Life dreams are shattered,_

 _Now you're gone away._

 _We've cried here for hours,_

 _And the hours turn to days._

Darren solemnly walks towards the post with a candle in hand, he then lit it up before placing it near the post, Darren then took a seat on the sidewalk as he stares towards nowhere with a devastated look. Maya Sparrow then arrived with a flower in hand, she then placed the flower down next to the post, she then sat next to Darren and placed her head on his shoulders, a single drop of tear was seen falling down her face as she held Darren's hands tightly.

 _We know you regret this,_

 _Leaving us here,_

Eddy Skipper McGee, Panooki Zarrya and Mumbo arrived and all three of them places down flowers near the post, Eddy and Panooki sat down while Mumbo took off his hat in respect. Edwin Horace Anderson and Trixie Lulamoon arrived, both holding up lighted candles before placing it down next to the post, the two stood next to Mumbo as Trixie leans her herself on Ed's shoulder.

 _With portraits and memories_

 _That we've held so dear._

The Scout then arrives and kneels down while placing a flower near the post as he stares at it with sorrowful eyes.

 _When I hear your name, it's not the same._

 _No matter what they say, I'm not okay._

Flash Sentry then arrived placing a lighted candle on the ground next to the other candles, he then pulls out a small note with a little tape on top before placing it on the post. The words "Thank You" is written on the small note.

 _And we started at zero, and went different ways._

 _Now we're all out here wasting away._

Jaune Arc, Ozzy Wizner and Brent Dark arrives and all three of them were carrying flowers but Brent was also holding a lighted candle, all of three of them then placed the flowers and candle down next to the post. The trio took a step backwards as their faces contorted into a devastated frown, Jaune can't help but wipe his tears away.

 _And if we started at zero, then how did things change?_

 _It seems like just yesterday we were the same._

Akane Sakurada and Hikari Karibuchi then walks towards them with lighted candles in hands, Akane had a sad face but kept herself from crying while Hikari on the other hand, tears are falling down her face as they placed down the candles next to the others. Terrence Ohno then arrived and placed a flower on the ground before placing a hand on Hikari's right shoulder for comfort.

 _It's been three months since he left us._

 _So far nothing's been the same._

Rex Salazar, Danny Fenton, Jake Long and Randy Cunningham arrived, the four boys then places down flowers and candles on the ground, Randy then brought out a small note that says "This is for the Best" before placing it on the post while Rex leans against a wall with a thoughtful and sorrowful look. Xyrielle Yona then arrives and placed down a flower on the ground next to the others, she wipes her tears away with her arms as she kneels down on the ground next to Akane.

 _And my question without answer is:_

 _Am I the one to blame?_

Kylie Hollard then arrived with a box of cookies in hand before placing them next to the post, Kylie let's out a few tears as she sat down next to Hikari before embracing each other.

 _He was such a good description of a favored future man._

 _He spoke well of other people, and they said the same for him._

Andres Alvarez, Gertrud Barkhorn, Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke and Eddward "Edd" Marion Smith arrives with flowers in hands, all four of them places the flower on the ground next to the post. Andres and Gertrud kept a strong face yet deep inside they're hurting while Eddward pulls down his hat to cover his eyes while Minna cries on her shoulders.

 _When I hear your name, it's not the same._

 _No matter what they say, I'm not okay._

Drake Gallantry then arrives, he knelt down and brought out a candle before lighting it, he then placed it down along with the others before muttering "Everything is going to be all right".

 _And we started at zero, and went different ways._

 _Now we're all out here wasting away._

Tatsumi Oga, Ike, Prince Mufasa and Lucky Glauber arrived, they then brought out more candles and flowers placing it down along with the others. All four men then backs way with arms behind them as they looks at everyone with sympathizing expressions. Flannery Faulkner arrived and brought out another candle before placing it with the others, he then brought out a small note that says "We won't forget you" on it as he placed on the post.

 _And if we started at zero, then how did things change?_

 _It seems like just yesterday we were the same, we were the same_

Yosuke Hanamura, Kanji Tatsumi, Leon Kuwata and Mondo Oowada then arrives holding flowers and lighted candles before placing it down, Leon then pulls out baseball bat before placing it near the post with a small note with the words "A Gift for you" written on it.

 _They say they're sorry, well what are they sorry for?_

 _How can they possible know what I'm going through?_

 _I feel like no one's ever had to deal with the pain that I'm dealing with right now._

Aria "Arinah'' Sakurada arrives only for her to collapse to her knees, the flowers in her arms falling to the ground as she began to cry uncontrollably, prompting Akane to embrace her in comfort. Luna Loud then arrives shortly and placed a candle on the ground before placing a hand on Aria's shoulders, rubbing it gently.

 _And we started at zero_

 _And went different ways_

Everything then changes with different people lying on the ground with words written next to them.

Eddy lies on the ground with the words "I won't let greed gets the best of me'' written above his head.

Trixie lies on the ground with the words "I will cherish every moments with my friends" written from her right shoulder which then continues to her right.

 _Now we're all out here wasting away_

Geraldo Axel lies on the ground with the words "My sins will always haunt me..." written right next to his head and the words "... but I'll move on" written below his left arm.

Adagio Dazzle lies on the ground with the words "I don't take people for granted anymore" written next to her left.

 _Wasting away_

 _Wasting away_

King Forrest lies on the ground with the words "I forgive you but I need a new start" written right next to his head.

 _And we started at zero_

 _And went different ways_

 _Now we're all out here wasting away_

Everyone are still gathered around the post when two individuals walks towards them, getting everyone's attention.

 _And if we started at zero_

 _Then how did things change?_

 _It seems like just yesterday we were the same_

Those two individuals are Marcus McGee-Sakurada and Rainbow Dash, both are holding lighted candles before placing it down the ground alongside the others that everyone brought. Rainbow then sat down next to Flash as Marcus let's out a sad frown as he muttered the words "Don't worry... starting over isn't easy but we'll get through" as he placed a comforting hand on Aria's shoulders.

 _We were the same_

 _We were the same_

Everyone stayed together, paying their respects as the music ended.


End file.
